


Fragile Fascination

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He is fascinated by her.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Weekly Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 8





	Fragile Fascination

Madelyn sits on the edge of the roof smoking a cigarette. Homelander doesn't know why she enjoys smoking in this spot, this high up, but she does and it fascinates him. She doesn't have his ability to fly, if she were to fall (not that he would let her) then Madelyn would die. She would be flesh and blood jam on the pavement.

The fact she would put herself in that position of danger while being so fragile is a curious thing. 

He likes the way her hair blows in the wind, the way it tinges her cheek pink, the way the smoke drifts up. Homelander could watch her here forever.


End file.
